The present invention relates to plumbing fixture supplies and pertains particularly to a supply that incorporates a shut-off valve for simpler and more consistent installation and pressure testing of water supply pipes and subsequent connection to faucets and commodes.
Local governing bodies typically mandate building codes, such as the Uniform Plumbing Code (UPC), that incorporate very specific regulations regarding plumbing installations. Such regulations set forth in detail the manner in which faucets, commodes and other fixtures must be connected to water supply lines.
Water supply connections are commonly provided to certain plumbing fixtures, such as faucets and commodes. The water supply pipe typically runs between studs behind the wall in a wooden or sheet metal frame building structure. Either a T or a ninety-degree elbow is used to provide a connection to a nipple or stub-out line that extends outward through the wall. A small shut-off valve commonly called an angle stop valve is installed on the end of the nipple or stub-out line. A flex line is connected between the shut-off valve and the plumbing fixture.
These angle stop valve installations are roughed in during construction by running the hot and cold water supply lines through or between the studs to the appropriate connection locations. A HOLDRITE (trademark) strap may be attached between wooden studs. Stub-out lines are mounted through holes in such a strap and connected to the water lines. The stub-out lines extend outward beyond the expected wall surfaces and are capped. In some cases the water supply lines terminate in conical sealed nipples. The plumber then waits until the finish work is done, including wall board plastering, painting and the like, before he or she returns to complete the connections to the faucets or toilet. The plumber must be sure to have a bucket available to catch the water, flux and other debris which may be in the pipes when they are opened, otherwise hardwood floors and carpets can be damaged. The plumber must scrape paint and plaster form the outer surface of the lines, and cut them to the proper length to install the angle stop valves. The plumber must then fit and tighten a compression nut over the threaded shank of the angle stop valve onto the Copper pipe. Care must be taken not to over or under tighten the nut, such as to cause leaks. The plumber then installs a flex line to the faucet or toilet.
FIG. 1A illustrates a typical prior art plumbing installation in a bathroom before drywall has been nailed over the studs and a sink and its supporting cabinet are installed. Hot and cold water supply lines 10 and 12 extend vertically between studs 14 and 16 and are connected by ninety-degree elbows 18 and 20 to horizontally extending hot and cold stub-out lines 22 and 24. The water supply lines 10 and 12 and the stub-out lines 22 and 24 are typically made of Copper or polybutylene. The stub-out lines 22 and 24 are supported by a metal HOLDRITE strap 26 nailed to the studs 14 and 16. The stub-out lines 22 and 24 terminate in sealed conical nipples 28 and 30. An ABS drain pipe 32 also extends vertically between the studs 14 and 16 and is connected to the lower coupling of an ABS T-shaped fitting 34. The drain pipe 32 extends to the main sewer line in the house. An ABS vent pipe 36 is connected to the upper coupling of the T-shaped fitting 34 and extends through the roof. An ABS trap arm 38 is connected to the center coupling of the T-shaped fitting 34 and extends horizontally away from the studs 14 and 16. The plumber must estimate where the sink will be installed and locate the stub-out lines 22 and 24 and the trap arm 38 accordingly.
The drywall (not shown) has holes cut in the same so that the stub-out lines 22 and 24 and the trap arm 38 can be inserted therethrough before the drywall is nailed to the studs. The local building inspector typically requires pressure testing of the water lines and drain/waste/vent system before approval is given. Therefore the stub-out lines 22 and 24 are sealed at their outer ends either via nipples 28 and 30 or caps (not shown). A mechanical test plug (not shown) is inserted into the upstream end of the trap arm 38. This must be done throughout the house at each similar plumbing installation.
The installation of angle stop valves after drywall has been installed is very problematic. After the lines have been cut water drains even if the pressure has been turned off. The water is dirty with flux and other residue which stains the floor or bathroom cabinets. If a leak is found in the water supply system, the water supply lines 10 and 12 must be drained if they are Copper to permit re-soldering of the leaking joint. This requires the seals on the stub-out lines 22 and 24 to be removed and then re-installed for a second pressure test. Once the water supply passes inspection, and after drywall has been installed, the nipples 28 and 30 on the ends of the stub-out lines 22 and 24 are removed and angle stop valves are connected.
FIG. 1B shows a typical angle stop valve 40. The angle stop valve comprises a T-shaped valve body 42 having a threaded shank 44. A compression nut 46 is tightened over the shank 44 to compress a ferrule (not shown) around the outer end of the stub-out line 22. A circular generally convex chrome plate 48 surrounds the stub-out line 22 and overlies the wall to provide a more attractive finish. The inner end of a flex line 50 is inserted through another ferrule (not shown) and into a threaded sleeve 52 of the valve body 42. Another compression nut 54 screws over the sleeve 52. A round knob 56 may be rotated to turn the valve 40 ON and OFF.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,632 of Means, Jr. discloses a prefabricated metal box with a surrounding flange for recessed installation into drywall. The flange is nailed to a stud. The box encloses an angle stop valve which is connected to a vertically extending water supply line mounted behind the drywall. The angle stop valve may be coupled to a conventional flex line for connecting the same to a plumbing fixture such as a faucet or toilet tank. An escutcheon fits into the outer end of the box to provide an aesthetically pleasing finish to the drywall cutout. While the angle stop box of the aforementioned Means, Jr. patent has significant advantages, its primary disadvantage lies in its cost of fabrication. Also, the box is so compact that it is difficult to manually turn the valve ON or OFF or to replace the valve.